narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Umi Hoshigaki
Umi Hoshigaki She is a kunoichi of the Konohagakure. Background She is the daughter of Kisame Hoshigaki and Sarah Upfold. She was born after about 2 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. She grew up with her mother and was taught about her deceased father. She learnt all her clans jutsu's but has not mastered them and only can perform the Water jutsu's. She awakened her Sharingan at 10 and mastered all her Water jutsu's at 11. She dreams of meeting her father or seeing her father and becoming Hokage. In Naruto Gaiden she went with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada, Cho cho and her mother to look for Shin. Naruto Gaiden She was told about Sarada and Chocho leaving the village and she went after them telling her mother she had a mission. When Sarah discovred about what she was really doing she followed with Sakura and Naruto. When Sarah met Suigetsu again he had no idea Sarah had a child so he flirted with her, Umi punched Suigetsu angrily telling him to stop flirting with her mom, Suigetsu realised who the father was and aplogized for not knowing. Her mother scolded Sasuke for yelling at his own child and not recognizing her while Umi was in shock to see a real Uchiha. She and her mother comforted Sarada when they were told Karin was her mother, saying that even if Sakura is not her mother, she should go after her. Umi was confused as to why Karin left Sarada at the Leaf and did not take Sarada with her. Discovering Shin, Umi and Sarah attacked with the water style water shark bomb jutsu which made a critical hit, but were both knoacked off by his clones. After discovring Karin wasn't Sarada's mother Umi was relieved and Sarah yelled at Suigetsu for messing up the DNA test. When she heard Shin was trying to reincarnate the Akatsuki she remembered the story her mother told her and her father was part of the organization. She thought if she helped she could see her father again. Sarah had heard this and told her it would be nice, but he wouldn't have wanted that and would have wanted her to move on. Returning home she heard Sarada say to Buruto she was ging to become Hokage Umi yelled angrily saying she would be first before her and she walked off home. Appearence She got her looks from her mother, She is a pretty looking girl with pale blue skin, and dark blue hair she inhereted from her father and also she has sharp white teeth. In the last Naruto the movie at 2 years old she wore long sleeved white ninja Mist shirt quite similar to what her father wore with grey pants and black ninja shoes. She stuck to this look when she went to the academy. She wore her hair in two small ponytails. When she graduated and became a genin at 12 her look changed to more of her mothers look, Her hair had grown longer and was still put in 2 ponytailsthat now went to her shoulders. She wore a shirt similar to her mothers shirt from the Last Naruto the Movie with black leggings and a tie on black and blue skirt with black ninja shoes. with a blue ninja headband tied around her forehead. At 16 she altered between mist clothes and her clans clothes, Her hair was now at her waist and she still had twin Ponytails. she had a long sleeved black mist shirt with black leggings and a black skirt with dark blue trimming. She had a long black ninja headband and higher black ninja shoes and also painting her nails blue. Personality She had got most of her fathers personality and would sometimes remark she looks strange and would probably never find love, also her interest in sharks was from her father. She had gotten her mothers kindness and childish behaviour. She loves the water which she got from both of her parents and would use her water jutsu's to cool off. Sarah had her mother's confidence and would constantly train to be just like her father and Hokage. Jutsu's Elemental styles Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu (Yet to master) Fire style: One thousand flame sword strikes (Yet to master) Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu Water style: Super Water shark bomb justu Water style: Rising Tsunami Jutsu Earth Style: Destruction boulder Jutsu ( Yet to master) Wind Style: Air blade dance hurricane ( Yet to master) Lightning style: Twin Lightning shiver (Yet to master) Lightning style: Rising phoenix (Yet to master) Transformation Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Multi Shadow Clone jutsu Genjutsu: Illusion of death, Sensing: Can sense chakra forces either gaining or losing Edit Future moves: Can see opponents next move. Distance: Can see up to 20 miles or more Category:DRAFT